bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TooNBaku
Welcome! Now that... Was an awesome way to start the New Bakugan Season. I have to agree that Team Anubias sound cool and rumours saying that Spectra and Mira may come back to the show, makes it even more awesome. I got bored of all the old characters leaving the show... MAYBE BMS won't be so bad after all. i agereDrakusgal231 19:57, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Spectra will return, but Mira won't. 6:46, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Jekogan Anubias Trivia The way the Trivia on Anubias's page was phrased is the grammatically correct way. I'm not sure if you're a native English speaker or not, but we rarely use hyphens (-) in sentences. We usually use commas (,), semicolons (;), or periods (.). --All Hail the Queen'' 18:09, February 15, 2011 (UTC)'' Thanks for telling me.Anubias (talk) 19:05, February 15, 2011 (UTC) :No problem ;) --All Hail the Queen'' 19:09, February 15, 2011 (UTC)'' : By the way, just wanted to ask... What's up? Anubias (talk) 19:14, February 15, 2011 (UTC) ::Nothing much. Playing Bakugan Dimensions. Home sick with a fever. :/ --All Hail the Queen'' 19:22, February 15, 2011 (UTC)'' :: ::Or maybe Jake could have a cold. Nuke-ation eve ::Nice one but I don't think so. --$[[Anubias$]] (talk) 12:51, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry I messed up with my sig. Also this is what User: DarkusAlpha told me is to talk on other ppls talk pages. Oh and DArkusAlpha has a nuke page I have a nuke page and User:Nintendocan has a nuke page. You seem like you could be a great admin later on. Kyleronco Methods of Meyham :: ::Thanks man. I'm still new to this thing, the website not the show. What's a nuke page? and an admin? --$[[Anubias$]] (talk) 13:10, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::An admin is somebody who has more power than most people. Then after an admin is a crat. A nuke page is a page that if you click it you nuke something. So clickthis to go to a nuke page. Click This to go to my page. Click this to go to go to the Strikeflier page. Also I'm pretty random. Kyleronco (talk) 13:56, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Oh I see. Same here, I'm random myself. So, how do you nuke a page? And after an admin, what does a crat mean? Oh yeah, and how can I become an admin? --$[[Anubias$]] (talk) 14:14, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::At least 2,000 edits for an admin and no Criminal history. And a crat is 1 step higher. Also you have to know ohw to at least spell the full word for crat. I can't. lol. Kyleronco (talk) 14:43, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol. Okay, that sounds like an easy task. I think I can do it... But I will need some help-- ($[[Anubias$]] (talk) 16:58, February 21, 2011 (UTC)) Ok good luck with that. Kyleronco out. Kyleronco (talk) 16:59, February 21, 2011 (UTC) See ya. Thanks for everything. ($[[Anubias$]] (talk) 17:05, February 21, 2011 (UTC)) Sellon/Subterra I think that she has 2 Guardian Bakugan. I mean, it's not impossible to use two attributes and/or Guardian Bakugan. Either that, or it's an animation error. --All Hail the Queen'' 19:10, February 22, 2011 (UTC)'' :That wouldn't explain why Sellon would be shown with it, though. I mean, if Drago is Dan's Guardian and whoever is Anubias's Guardian, then why would Sellon be shown with a Guardian that isn't hers? --All Hail the Queen'' 19:19, February 22, 2011 (UTC)'' ::Please don't post the same message on a talk page more than once.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Ave, true ]][[User blog:Abce2|''to Caesar."]]'' 03:51, February 23, 2011 (UTC)'' Do you have school-off? FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH 19:27, February 25, 2011 (UTC) 'Cuz so far, you're the fastest contributer for maybe the last hour, and the only one, maybe. I had school-off the whole week. I live in USA. FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH 19:47, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Sup. It's Kyleronco. worn out and lost 19:50, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Just under a sever thunderstorm warning. It might be a bow echo! Worn out and lost Did you have early out or something? Are you in Eastern Timezone? FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHH 20:04, February 25, 2011 (UTC) King Anubias? I guess that makes me Deity AOH. >:) Your sudden death [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'from above, ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'AOH!']] 19:51, February 27, 2011 (UTC) hi anubias well i dont remember what the websites are called ill tell you if i remember.the queen of darkness was here (talk) 19:52, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ya nice to meet you to oh did you see mechtanium surge episode 3 yet?it was on 30 minutes ago it was epic!!! -_-" I SO want to see episode 3 know that my little girly spoiled it. The deity of [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Dark Nights and ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'Sunny Days, AOH!']] 20:01, February 27, 2011 (UTC) anubias won i was so happy(dan always wins)and im not sure if i can upload the video on your user page it should be on youtube in maybe an hour or 2the queen of darkness was here (talk) 20:08, February 27, 2011 (UTC) I might do it. I might not. No telling. Depends on how much rage I have later. Oh, and GIRL, YOU HAD BETTER STOP SPOILING IT FOR MEH. The deity of [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Dark Nights and ']][[User blog: Airzel-of-haos|'Sunny Days, AOH!']] 20:10, February 27, 2011 (UTC) just send it throug h email :P nuzamaki90@hotmail.com Reach for the stars 20:32, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Which? Ravedian. I think it's a VA error (re: "Haos Sabator" while it was "Subterra Sabator" in the last season, etc.) --All Hail the Queen'' 20:18, February 28, 2011 (UTC)'' :Heh, thanks ^_^. I wish the VAs would stop making such obvious mistakes XD. --All Hail the Queen'' 02:38, March 2, 2011 (UTC)'' Hey Thanks+ Congrats Thanks for helping out with pictures and editing, you are a great contributor and we hope to see more of you! Also congrats on almost 750 edits in 20 days ^.^ Peace out! 50px Rule 14 50px 18:25, March 5, 2011 (UTC) use this as your sig nowiki/ $~King Anubias~$ (talk) Crap... That didn't work It's going good. I just beat Dan on BD again and I just got a Ventus Aksela, Pyrus Zeon Hylash, and a Pyrus Sky & Gaia. I will avenge you AOH 13:43, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I don't know I have to clean soon. Hi! My name is what My name is who My name is 13:52, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Firestormblaze Called AOH g**. That made AOH snap. Due to that he was blocked. His behaviour will not be tolerated on this wiki. It is pretty much illegal to insult an admin on here. Hi! My name is what My name is who My name is 13:59, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Sup too. Hey my guardian bakugan is helios mk2 thats the best design ive ever seen''Monsters exist'' they are inside us. 14:03, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Pyrus it looks better in pyrus''Monsters exist'' they are inside us. 14:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Good guess''Monsters exist'' they are inside us. 14:18, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I'm watching Shane Dawson on Youtube right now. Hi! My name is what My name is who My name is 14:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Depends, Whats the Favor? Reach for the stars 14:53, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Isn't Shane Funny? I watched most of his videos. Hi! My name is what My name is who My name is 14:54, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, Why? Alright then Reach for the stars 15:05, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Mmmmmhmmm No PRob 1 MORE EDIT! YOU CAN DO IT! Hi! My name is what My name is who My name is 17:20, March 6, 2011 (UTC) CONGRATS ON YOUR 900 EDIT ON THE Copper PAGE! Hi! My name is what My name is who My name is 17:24, March 6, 2011 (UTC) (Makes bet that he will be an admin by June 30) Bet placed. Hi my name is what? My name is Kyleronco 17:40, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Why not? Hi! My name is what My anme is who My name is 18:09, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I just have that feeling that you will be an admin by then. A rollback in a couple of weeks. Hi! My name is what My anme is who My name is 17:44, March 6, 2011 (UTC) 165 edits in one day is AMAZING!!!! Keep up the good work!!! 50px Rule 14 50px 19:09, March 6, 2011 (UTC) 7 more edits since the last message I left.... Dude your amazing... Do you like Pokemon~~? 50px Rule 14 50px 19:11, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Did you get B/W yet? I have level 21 Pansage, Level 23 Tepig, and level 18 Munna and I just beat the First Gym 2 seconds ago. 50px Rule 14 50px 19:18, March 6, 2011 (UTC) This is a English Wiki, so having pages in different languages would be kinda wrong. And Rollback Powers allow you to revert Vandalism faster. :Just made you one. You are going to be an admin by the end of March. That is my prediction. Good luck on that. Linkin Park, Children of Bodom... LINKIN PARK! 11:37, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, June or May. They gotta update BD more. Linkin Park, Children of Bodom... LINKIN PARK! 11:58, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Not really. I just have to train on BD alot. I am kinda in a rush though. Linkin Park, Children of Bodom... LINKIN PARK! 12:04, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Lol. You are unlike my brother. He hates my guts. Linkin Park, Children of Bodom... LINKIN PARK! 15:23, March 12, 2011 (UTC) Spyron-Spiron. Subtitles, first it said Spiron but second time it said Spyron. Change it back if you want, I'm not so sure. But I now know who the hooded girl bowing to Mag Mel is. Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 15:31, March 12, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 Sellon (at least thats what it said.) The accent made me think she would be Soon. Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 15:35, March 12, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 No, can't think of anything else. Angering me will be your greatest mistake... 16:36, March 12, 2011 (UTC)Digimaster1 Re: If it's proven to not be true, then it will be deleted. Until then, it's staying as is. You've been [[User blog:DarkusMaster|''warned...]] 17:11, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Images Feel free to upload as many photos as you like, but we don't need so many pictures that's pretty much the same thing. We only need pictures for important scenes. If you're going to upload pictures, upload them for characters without many pictures, like Marucho, whose total amount of pictures is probably less than the amount of pictures of Sellon. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 19:10, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, thanks ^_^. You weren't around when there was this whole argument about Zenet Surrow. There was this one user (Rec) who had a crush on her, so he posted like, 500 pictures of her. Whenever we removed them, he FLIPPED. The same went for Monarus (whom Rec also had a crush on. Yes, a crush on a butterfly). --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 19:16, March 18, 2011 (UTC) :: Here ya go http://p-002.bakugandimensions.com/client/assets/ui/bakugan/monsters/Clear_Dreadeon.png I saw your new sig, and I think it's kinda funny. I'm not afraid 13:17, March 20, 2011 (UTC) What's your BD accounts name? I'm not afraid 13:27, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Re: Sigs I copied the coding from someone else. Do you want me to make you one? --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 22:33, March 20, 2011 (UTC) :I need an image, the background colors you want, and the saying that you want to use. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 19:14, March 21, 2011 (UTC) RE: DarkusAlpha loser links Well 4 one thing Wel for 1 ace didnt show when cyclone percival was there . Reason 2 Helios could be a chaos bakugan.. no not rly.. I know .. Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 08:44, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Vandal Oh, we won't be seeing his face for another month. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|Can You]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' Handle This?]] 19:36, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Sup Hey Keith. Come stai? InfinityHQ (talk) 16:38, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Sto facendo bene, grazie. Wow, così parli arabo? InfinityHQ (talk) 16:58, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Parlo italiano, francese, spagnolo, tedesco, greco e russo. Il mio nome è Ashley. InfinityHQ (talk) 17:33, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Non chiamarmi Ash, il mio nome è Ashley! InfinityHQ (talk) 19:03, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Ok ok. Di dove sei? InfinityHQ (talk) 17:29, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Ovviamente! Tu non vuoi dirmi? InfinityHQ (talk) 17:47, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Ci vediamo lì. InfinityHQ (talk) 19:03, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Lo sento. No hable espanol. Yo tranductor de Google. I'm not afraid 11:45, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Estoy Aprendiendo Espanole. Tengo que ir aohra aprender espanol. I'm not afraid 12:17, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Merci beaucoup. Oops, did I just use french? I'm not afraid 12:24, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Si, por favor. Creo que el Espanol es divertido. I'm not afraid 12:31, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Fresco. I'm not afraid 12:37, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Can you help me tomorrow? I have to tend to my dog. I'm not afraid 12:39, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Muchas gracias. Manana cya. I'm not afraid 12:45, March 26, 2011 (UTC) episode 7 toonbaku were is episode 7 of ms ps thanks for always giving links to the latest episodes my attribute team image i'm sorry i guess i'm just being selfish i just didnt like the comment under it that said only you could tamper with them ill show ya a hero response No spectra didn't show up but I am hoping he will soon.I'm back! (talk) 18:15, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Like this. ENTER Yes. ENTER No. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] Yes? ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] :NP. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] Huh? Who are you? Done. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] :NP, Again. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''' klaT <----'' ']] :How? Acts of kindness may soon be forgotten, but the memory of an offense remains. 13:09, April 9, 2011 (UTC) I noticed Acts of kindness may soon be forgotten, but the memory of an offense remains. 13:18, April 9, 2011 (UTC) NPCs Please don't replace the broken image links on the NPC pages. I have the images, I'm just unable to upload them for some reason. Also, putting the NPC's attribute is redundant, because it's already in the infobox. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH''[[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 17:28, April 9, 2011 (UTC) :... Actually, since other users also put those attribute/levels thing outside of the userbox, I guess it's okay. Meanwhile, I need to figure out what the H*ll's wrong with my image uploader ... --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|I SPEAK THE TRUTH]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 17:32, April 9, 2011 (UTC) ::It doesn't accept the file, but it's an accepted filetype. It's been going on for a while, I'm going to contact Wikia Central about it. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|I SPEAK THE TRUTH]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 17:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) BD Brawl Hey '''TooNBaku', you wanna brawl on Bakugan Dimensions sometime? 10% Wolf, 5% Squirell, and 75% Bakugan Editor User:Lordofpyrus My Blast of Fire is ALMOST as big as your Blast of Stupidity - Lord of Pyrus 00:45, April 10, 2011 (UTC) When were the badges introduced? . . . 10:47, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. I waqs in Florida then. . . . 10:52, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Nice. Good luck with getting your Badge-Rank up. . . . 10:56, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Anubias ANUBIAS IS COOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! All Admins must Decide. ''2X☆∞'' | [[User talk:TwinStar|''klaT <----'' ']] Hello! Hell, you're Admin. What to do's. #Delete unneeded Pages. #Block Vandals. #Discuss Projects with the other Admins. #Talk with the Community. Have Fun. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|klaT <----'' ']] Good luck on being an admin. And again congrats. Back to the lab again 11:34, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Congrats Congrats bro ^o^ I used to be an admin. 12:19, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Yep. I really want to be an admin. I'm working smooth and slowly. (PS: I thought you'd make a great Admin earlier) Back to the lab again 11:19, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Muchas Gracias. Back to the lab again 12:02, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I have a real quick question: What is your favorite attribute? The Striker has awoken to take down the The Enemy 17:20, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm a Ventus- Pyrus brawler. Mainly Ventus. The Striker has awoken to take down the The Enemy 17:52, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Take a quick look at my user page and you'll find out. What's yours? The Striker has awoken to take down the The Enemy 18:13, April 17, 2011 (UTC) I think I got Hijacked. The Striker has awoken to take down the The Enemy 18:22, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Battle Royale yes, his father appears on a monitor as marucho tries to work on the bakugan interspace.Doofinc (talk) 20:11, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Idk, it just kept logging me out. I wasn't blocked either. The Striker has awoken to take down the The Enemy 23:36, April 17, 2011 (UTC) srry, dont remember how he looks be4.Doofinc (talk) 01:58, April 18, 2011 (UTC) UGHH dude if you're going to undo the trivia PLEASE correct the grammar. really? pissibly? also chack what you just undid not for the sake of it.KellynKaz (talk) 10:28, April 18, 2011 (UTC) I didnt know Im very sorry for you dude i didnt know i hope they give your admin powers back''Monsters exist'' they are inside us. 15:18, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Heads up Do not place Low Quality pics on article pages. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''They call ]][[User blog:Abce2|''me Prophet."]]'' 22:27, April 19, 2011 (UTC)'' This will probably sound like a weird question but do you consider us friends? PokemasterLink|[[User_Talk:PokemasterLink|'This...is...']]DHARAK!!! Ok, cool. :)PokemasterLink[[User Talk: PokemasterLink|'Leave me be or']][[User blog: PokemasterLink| Ninten shall blast you with PK Techno!]] Re: Summary Yes, I would like a real quick summary. Please. The Striker has awoken to take down the The Enemy 19:28, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Cool thanks'' The Striker has awoken to take down the The Enemy 19:49, April 21, 2011 (UTC)'' Good. U? The Striker has awoken to take down the The Enemy 19:55, April 21, 2011 (UTC) May we please stop using espanol? I don't know it. The Striker has awoken to take down the The Enemy 20:42, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Look in http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:HaosWolf/_Is_that_dice-throwing_elico_FROM_THE_ANIME%3F Can you unlock something? Hey there, I'm zachattack31. I was wondering if you would unlock the Bakugan episode "Partners 'Til the End" page. I just finished an title screen image for the episode and I wanted to put it in. Thanks. Thank you very much. I forgot I had asked you to unlock it a few days ago. Sorry for not thanking you sooner. Gotta be more alert next time. Re: Unprotect Done. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 19:40, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey I like your style Anubias and thanks for commenting. Do you want to become my friend? confrontation care to brawl in dimensions... ... hey sup dude,you wanna trade any dna codes? i can get you anything ya want.Lordphantom (talk) 18:06, May 6, 2011 (UTC)lordphantom Admin possibility Hey ToonBaku, I really appreciate the complient. Truthfully, I am interested in becoming an Admin. But I do not believe I have earned my way there yet. I may be #1 in terms of badges/points but in terms of edits, I am inferior to guys like you, Airzel, Twinstar, Abec2 etc. Maybe when I get to a number that I feel is up there with the rest of you guys, I will take up the offer. But right now, I just wanted to be a regular member. But thanks again for the complient - it means a lot.Zachattack31 (talk) 02:21, May 11, 2011 (UTC) (Take as joke) Well thank you very much. You probably will pass me over the summer. Ready for a little competition?Zachattack31 (talk) 02:46, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ToonBaku, it was just supposed to be a joke. I am not doing things on here to be competitive with others. But I was right on one thing; you are going to pass me during the summer. And I am okay with that. To me, I think you are still number #1 here in terms of points here. I only got the position due to lucky edits. So, no hard feelings, okay?Zachattack31 (talk) 13:25, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, I'll remember that next time.Zachattack31 (talk) 17:18, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Hey, ToonBaku, I just have a quick question. I noticed that there was some talk about being a "bureaucrat" on the Wikia. I was just curious, I thought that being an Admin was the highest position on a Wikia. Now, just to let you know, I am not interested, but what exactly does a Bureaucrat do on a Wikia? Just so I know if I ever talk or meet one. Thanks, Zachattack31 (talk) 01:45, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks very much.Zachattack31 (talk) 02:08, May 12, 2011 (UTC) No, I do not and I do not buy any of the Bakugan toys either. One, don't have the money and two, my room is already messy as it is.Zachattack31 (talk) 21:50, May 12, 2011 (UTC) No, it just is somethng I am not interesting in right now. I have more important to do like college, practicing my ventriloquism and working with coins. Coin Collecting and Ventriloquism are really my two main interests/hobbies. Maybe in the future, I will try out Bakugan Dimensions. I would probably lose the first 101 matches though.Zachattack31 (talk) 21:59, May 12, 2011 (UTC) By the way, do you get a message from some guy named HaosWolf? I sent Abec2 a note about it and he hasn't responded yet. He wanted me to unlock him but I have heard some things about him that are not on the positive side.Zachattack31 (talk) 22:01, May 12, 2011 (UTC) HaosWolfhttp://bakugan.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:DinoQueen13&action=edit&section=50Edit unlock me,please User:HaosWolf 83.50.136.18 14:53, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Voice Actor "Voice actor" is not capitalized. Just letting you know. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 22:01, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Jake Vallory's Voice Actor Remember NV when Dan Petronijevic put his voice as Spectra Phantom? Ok. In Gundalian Invaders, this same actor puts his voice as Jake Vallory. Also, his voice his voice is thicker than he did as Spectra. Why do u prefers Dan Petronijevic? As Jake or as Spectra? Me, too. Dan Petronijevic puts his Spectra's voices soo... sexy and i like as the character, the most sexy character ever seen in my life. I love Spectra so badly. I got to run, Toon, I almost got caught by my Dad. I have to log out before he actually finds out. Set a time for tomorrow along with a server and place and I will be there. I apologize - I was really looking forward to battling you - even though I would have probably lost. See you tomorrow.Zachattack31 (talk) 04:01, May 17, 2011 (UTC) All right, then. I will be there.Zachattack31 (talk) 14:11, May 17, 2011 (UTC) Quick question Hey Toon, I just have a quick question. We have been uploading the episode videos on the episodes pages so that people can watch them. But does it make sense to have a picture gallery on an episode page that also has the episode on video that you can watch? To me, it kind of seems unneccessary to do that. I thought I would talk to you about it first. Thanks.Zachattack31 (talk) 17:57, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Join Us! Hey ! Would you like to join a super fun Bakugan User Wiki? You can create any page you want, as long as it's appropriate, and it's totally okay! We don't enforce many rules, but some people get a bit extreme. Anyways, we all would like YOU, , to join us on our Wiki: Bakugan Users Wiki! Thats: bakuganusers.wikia.com http://bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Users Thank You and have a great day! Release Your Inner Flame! 04:14, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Category:Needs Info We no longer use this category, since the Article stub category already serves the same purpose. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 19:35, May 23, 2011 (UTC) About Interspace Under Siege I guess u are ready 2 see Spectra's return in MS. Everybody are coming and left his comment about this theme and I'm supposed u put ur opinion about this request, It's really awesome. Xo, Leda. Bakugan Dimensions Pictures Would you like a clear [http://bakugan.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Dimensions Bakugan Dimensions] avatar photo ? Or maybe Picture of your Bakugan ? I can do so, easy. '''No price , Scam , account joy riding. Just pictures. Warning : If you think this is a scam and do not trust me, back away now, and don't reply. Thank you for your time. Offer ends June, 30, 2011. Hurry don't let this chance Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 16th Episode of MS After Interspace Under Siege (and the return of Spectra Phantom and Infinity Helios), it come Power Surge, but it was a suprise see that the 16th episode it's not call like this, actually it's call A Hero Returns... It's looks weird. 2morrow it's comin the most chapter in the hole franchise series, I can't wait 2 see. xo, Leda. Wondering MasterToon7??? Do you have any relation to MasterToon7???? Part 1: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cXhecLeSuJ0 Part 2: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MWZLrXqTgyI bon appetit, TooNBaku... Read my commentary... A couple hours before, I left a commentary in the blog of Nuzamaki talkin about the 15th episode of MS. Read it, and see if am I right about that. Also, u can put some points more... just let me know it. Greetings, Leda. Dude it's pretty obvious you're MasterToon7 and I want to be the first one to say... YOU'RE AWESOME!!! Keep up the good work! Figured out Toon, I now figured out who you are. And it's a bit confusing... You know what I mean. But I guess you're not bad after all. Thanks for the favor you did for me and the dna codes you sent. You're awesome man! PS: You can't hide anything for me. Good Thanks Toon. Remember I want them in Yen okay. Not Dollars this time. I'll send the list to your account as soon as possible.